rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Nash Onduur
Kay Eriya / Die Nördlichen Marschen und die Inseln in den Alten Wassern / Barloom / Der Strangaron-Dschungel / Anambar "So viele Seelen, so wenig Zeit sie kennen zu lernen", der Seelenspiegel Der Humanoide Nash Onduur ist vor langer Zeit vermutlich ein Mensch gewesen. Seine Gestalt ist in dunkle Tücher gehüllt, die mit festen Lederriemen um seine Gliedmaßen geschnürt sind. Sein Gesicht ist von einer silbernen Maske verhüllt, der Kopf mit einer Tief über die androgynen Gesichtszüge seiner Maske gezogenen Kapuze. Zu seiner Linken einem Schatten gleich und wie es scheint ihn stützend, geht eine hochgewachsene Frau. Er nennt Sie Sin Dorach, ihren wahren Namen hat sie im Schrein der Uscharis abgelegt. Oft ist ein eingenartiger melodisch klingender Windhauch um die beiden Gestalten. Hebt der Humanoide den Kopf ist es besser dem stechenden Blick der silbernen Maske zu meiden, denn nicht selten kommt es vor, dass der Mutige mit leerem Blick dahinsiecht oder mit Amnesie in der Gegend herumirrend gefunden wird. Seine glockenhelle Stimme versetzt die Maske in Vibration und lässt in den Reflexionen Gesichter und Schatten erahnen. Shandaar Sindik Der verschlingende Spiegel Die Maske, die im Mometen von Nash Onduur getragen wird, ist ein altes Artefakt aus einer in Vergessenheit geratenen Kultur. Niemand weiß genau wer sie erschaffen hat oder wann. Sie ist Fluch und Segen zugleich. Dem Träger gewährt sie bei richtiger Verwendung fast uneingeschränkten Einblick in die Seele seines Gegenübers. Dafür nimmt die Maske ihrem Träger über die Jahre seine Identität. Denn je mehr Einblicke der Träger gewinnt und in sich aufnimmt, desto weiter wird seine Persönlichkeit verdrängt oder verschmilzt mit den Erinnerungen der Opfer der Maske. Shandaar Sindik - Der verschlingende Spiegel Shandaar Sindik wird wie ein magisches Wesen behandelt. All seine Charakteristika werden zu jenen seines Trägers addiert. Shandaar Sindik teilt seine Erinnerungen und Eindrücke unverzüglich und ohne zu filtern seinem Träger mit als wären es dessen eigene. Genau dies ist aber die Gefahr. Shandaar Sindik sieht in die Seele der Kreatur, der es gegenüber steht und gibt seinem Träger die Macht sich Teile dieser Seele anzueignen. Dieser nimmt später aber die gestohlenen Teile dieser Seelen als seine eigenen wahr. Shandaar Sindik lebt von den Seelen die es aufsaugt. So braucht es immer wieder neue Seelen um bestehen zu können. Den Träger sucht es sich nach dessen Fähigkeiten aus um so seine eigenen zu verstärken und weiter bestehen zu können. Shandaar Sindik kann bis zu zehn Seelen gleichzeitig in sich tragen. Je nach dem wie viel Seelen in ihm sind, steigt oder sinkt sein Magic Might. Da es aber seinen Träger aus reinem Eigeninteresse beschützt, wird es immer versuchen möglichst viele Seelen in sich zu tragen. Je mehr Seelen es in sich trägt, desto leichter ist es für den Träger zu widerstehen, weitere Seeleneindrücke in sich aufnehmen zu wollen. Träger: Int + Strong Willed + W10 + Seelen > Shandaar Sindik: Int + (10 - Seelen) + W10 Wenn Shandaar Sindik 10 Seelen in sich trägt kann der Träger selbst entscheiden ob er weitere Seelen aufnehmen will, muss dann allerdings gegen bereits vorhandene tauschen. *'Magic Might': 0-10(Souls), adds to bearers mental resistance *'Characteristica': Int +1, Per +2, Pre 0, Com +2, Str 0, Sta 0, Dex 0, Qik 0 *Size: -2 *'Virtues & Flaws': :Lecherous(lesser; souls) *'Personality Traits': :Selfcentered -1 (always tries to have a full pool of souls) :Determined +1 (leeching) :Reassuring +2 (implies feeling of might to its bearer) *'Reputation': :none *'Combat': :needs its bearer to defend itself *'Soak': :4 (face only) *'Fatigue Levels': :defaults to bearer *'Wound Penalties': :defaults to bearer *'Abilities': :Awareness 4(victims), Entrancement 4(look at me), Charm 2(first impression) *'Powers in conjunction with bearer': :Leeching: Com + Com(Bearer) + Leeching(Bearer) :Healing: ::Transforms one soul to its bearer to reduce one fatigue level ::Transforms two soul to its bearer to heal one wounds level Hintergrundinformation: In Shandaar Sindik ist ein seelenverschlingendes Wesen gefangen. Die Maske besteht aus zwei Lagen Metall - außen Silber, innen Gold - die miteinander kunstvoll verbunden sind. Wenn die beiden Lagen getrennt werden, ist das Wesen von dieser Welt gebannt. Die beiden sich zugewandten Seiten der Maske sind mit mächtigen Insignien versehen. Sie halten die Kreatur in ihrem Bann. Warum die Kreatur gefangen wurde ist nicht bekannt. Anscheinend hat es das Wesen aber geschafft seinen Willen so weit zu befreien, um seinen Träger zu beeinflussen. Aber auch dies ist nicht gesichert. Es besteht auch die Theorie, dass eben dies bei der Erschaffung des Artefakts beabsichtigt worden war. Category: Personen Category: Anambar